


Британские боги

by RoksiG



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Для тех, кто с вами достаточно хорошо знаком, давно не является секретом, что в скором времени именно от вас стоит ждать какой-нибудь неожиданной выходки или поступка. Ваше нынешнее поведение лишь отражает происходящую в вашей душе борьбу, однако где-то в глубине души вам ясно, что решение вами уже принято, и оно лишь ждет подходящего момента, чтобы вырваться «наружу». (Двойка Жезлов. Таро Папюса)





	Британские боги

Жила-была девушка. Неважно, как ее звали. Возможно, Октавия. Девочка любила смеяться, непринужденно болтать, танцевать, петь. Последнее, с ее нежным голосом, по словам матери, было не менее чарующе, чем пение сирен. Еще мама говорила, что с таким милым личиком и точеной фигуркой в свое время Октавии нетрудно будет найти богатого покровителя. Ради загаданного прекрасного будущего мать не жалела подношений Венере. И богиня снизошла к ним своим благословением.

Генерал Тит Сервилий был уже немолод, но крепок, богат, достаточно знатен, чтобы Октавия почла за честь перейти на его содержание, однако он так удачно недавно овдовел и так настойчиво и прямолинейно заявил о своем желании обладать девушкой, что мать Октавии решила добиться от него большего.

— Твоя невинность тут, — матушка, поясняя внезапную разборчивость при выборе первого мужчины дочери, ткнула вытянутым пальцем ей в лоб, потом в грудь, туда, где билось сердце, потом в низ живота, — тут, и тут — лучшая огранка к такой драгоценности, как красота и юность. Ты сокровище, которое безрассудно отдавать в пользование как простую безделушку.

— Генерал не глуп и не невинен, — пыталась отшутиться Октавия. — Юность — это лишь позолота, что скоро осыплется. Разве не разумней взять жену с настоящим золотом? И связями?

— Если бы он цеплялся за последнее, то с тремя предыдущими женами уже должен был стать легатом или даже консулом, — смеялась мать и нежно целовала капризную дочь.

— Я боюсь его, — жаловалась девушка.

— Глупости, — ущипнула ее мать так хитро, что вроде и немного больно, а следа не останется. — Потерпи немного. Он стар, главное, что он может тебе дать — положение. Потом будешь сама себе хозяйкой.

— Мне ждать его смерти, чтобы стать свободной? — то, что ее мать так спокойно говорила о подобном исходе, возмутило Октавию. Она не перестала любить ее меньше, просто ту, которую она считала почти богиней, разом опустило на землю и превратило в простую смертную. И у этой смертной была тонкая некрасивая сеть морщинок вокруг глаз, впалые щеки, холодный взгляд. И Октавию вдруг саму словно тронул погребальный холодок… В матери она увидела саму себя будущую.

— Нет-нет, милая, — видимо, заметив, как изменилась в лице дочь, поспешила заключить ее в объятия мать. — Подождать немного, пока он вернется в свою Британию. А мы заживем как прежде, только лучше…

Октавия верила. Ведь ее мать всегда говорила правду и добивалась своего. До поры она прятала дочь от генерала и подносила дары в храм Юноны. Богиня оказалась благосклонна. Мать Октавии торжествовала победу, она же сама находилась в смятении от предстоящей разлуки. Тит Сервилий не желал надолго расставаться с молодой супругой.

— Мы скоро увидимся, — пообещала матушка. Она солгала, а может, верила, что так и будет, но этого не случилось.

Октавия отправилась с мужем в страну живых мертвецов и чудовищ. Именно так по историям и слухам представлялся ей чужой край. А новая вотчина не спешила принимать ее как свою. Через краткое время пребывания на корабле Октавия поняла, что морские путешествия никогда не принесут ей удовольствия, ее чуть ли не наизнанку выворачивало. А под конец плаванья еще и разразилась буря. Трясло и метало, борта переполняло водой и страхом, и в какой-то миг Октавия пожелала, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы они все ушли на дно — в лодке Херона будет спокойнее, чем на обреченном корабле. И все же они каким-то чудом добрались до заветных берегов.

Смерть была так близко. Или же это была не смерть, а посвящение Октавии ее богине, той самой владычице царства мертвых, с которой они так были схожи судьбами.

На той земле, куда привез ее муж, где он был почти цезарем, было то же небо, что в Риме, та же земля. Почти. Ранней весной ее усыпало нежными нарциссами — цветами, которые так любила ее богиня. Октавия щедро украшала ими алтарь. Потом наступала пора маргариток, других цветов. А зимой, чтобы ее богине не было так грустно, Октавия приносила ей остролист. И так год за годом.

Тит спокойно относился к странностям своей жены и совсем не читал в них никакого намека. Ему нравилось украшать ее так же щедро, как она украшала алтарь своей богини. Меха, наряды, драгоценности, какие мог себе позволить… Самым странным его подарком была девочка-бритка, которой удалось вернуться из царства мертвых. Малышка была на редкость удачлива. Шпион доложил о сокровищах, но в схроне не было золота, а была она.

Только раз попыталась Октавия расспросить девочку, что она видела там, за гранью. Та твердила, что не помнит, но на лице был такой испуг, что хозяйка решила милосердно позволить ей все забыть. Она назвала ее в честь своей богини Корой и возилась с ней так, как раньше мать возилась с нею. Это была игра-привязанность, и это была ее оттепель.

А потом вместе с Витусом пришла ее весна. Он был таким сильным, таким щедрым на ласки и жадным на ответные, ее любимый. Но он был слишком предан ее мужу и Риму, чтобы согласиться бросить все и сбежать вместе с нею, а еще он был слишком приметен, чтобы оставить их ребенка. Он был нубийцем с кожей темнее ночи…

Если бы рядом была мама, то все наверняка обошлось бы, все бы прошло благополучно. Кровь не останавливалась, искромсанное тело болело так, что мир тускнел. Заплаканное лицо испуганной Коры стало расплывчатым пятном. И вдруг зрение прояснилось. Рядом с нею сидела не ее маленькая служанка, а молодая женщина. Красивая, но не той красотой, что губит мужчин от одного взгляда на нее. Другой — спокойной, доверительной. И Октавия доверилась, не отняла в испуге руку. К тому же, пусть она и не видела эту женщину раньше, она не была незнакомкой. Октавия не удивилась, что тело ее стало легким, как перышко, — если бы она пожелала, то могла бы оторваться от земли. Не удивилась она и тому, что стены и окровавленное ложе исчезли. Все было не так, как ей говорили. Не было мрачно-зловещих сводов пещеры, не было стонов обреченных и зловонной реки с кривым стариком… Была невероятная, безмятежная тишина и бесконечное поле асфоделей, по которому Октавия, не сминая цветов, шла за своей проводницей.

***

Жила-была девушка, которая потеряла имя. Родители, если они, конечно, были, как-то ее звали. Но она их не особо помнила. Просто однажды друиды решили, что она избранная. Этот день должен был стать днем ее рождения и днем ее смерти. Вот с последним как-то не сложилось. Та ее прошлая жизнь прорывалась в памяти короткими видениями, сквозь сполохи искр костра, на грани между сном и явью: где-то радость, где-то обида и слезы, где-то боль. Некоторые вспышки воспоминаний были ярче, некоторые тусклее. Она помнила свой последний день, хотя и он мог быть только сном-обманом.

Ей велели молчать, и с нею не разговаривали. Ее омыли, нанесли на тело и лицо какие-то знаки. Потом страшный старик, от которого у девочки даже мурашки по коже пробежали, поднес ей чашу. Питье было горькое и вязкое, но ее заставили выпить все до последней капли. Потом она шла, сама не своя, сквозь языки пламени и причудливо изгибающиеся тела, провалилась, упала, легла, скрутившись уставшим зверенышем, и закрыла глаза. Она хотела, только чтобы прекратились эти неистовые песни и настала тишина. Что-то сверху сыпалось на нее, пока полностью не укрыло. И была тьма и покой. Потом — ужас, отчаяние и бессилие. Потом забытье. Потом свет и перерождение… Так думала она. А еще она думала, что спасена богами.

Боги были почти как люди, только одеты как-то необычно и говорят непонятно. Они были сильны, эти пришлые боги. Они без тени страха рубили древние священные деревья, а старые боги молчали. А может, они и вовсе ушли…

Позже она поняла, что римляне не боги. Они просто люди со своими богами. Это не стало для девочки разочарованием. Но сначала захватчики казались такими мудрыми, такими добрыми. Ей представлялось честью оказаться среди них. Она впитывала их обычаи, нравы и язык, как сухая земля воду.

Римляне оказались не такими уж и мудрыми. Горькая скорбь смешалась с противным привкусом отчаяния, когда она сжимала холодеющую руку названной матери, умершей так страшно и так нелепо.

Римляне не были добрыми. Ее хозяйка была выросшей, но не повзрослевшей девочкой, которой нужна была живая игрушка. Для грозного молчаливого хозяина она была вещью, неприятным воспоминанием, от которого можно легко избавиться, подарив, как дорогую безделушку. Новый хозяин разбил последние заблуждения о благонравии римлян, как камень — глиняный кувшин. Он хотел забрать ее в Рим. Когда-то она думала, что это ее желание, а оказалось, что это только мечта ее глупой хозяйки. Совершив свое первое убийство, девушка вернулась к своему народу. Неудачная идея, еще одно наивное заблуждение…

Ее не ждали с распростертыми объятиями. Она была изгоем. Они со всеми своими богами были чужими ей. Зато она научилась выживать, скрывать и скрываться, а еще убивать. Потом на земли Британии из-за морей пришло другое племя: злое и любопытное, как стая оголодавших волков. При всей своей осторожности девочка без имени все же оказалась загнана ими в ловушку. Здесь бы могла закончиться ее история, но дикое отчаяние пленницы заинтересовало вождя, который за шкурами и измазанным грязью лицом обнаружил молодую привлекательную женщину. Она если и сопротивлялась, то лишь только чтобы еще больше разжечь его влечение, чтобы не остаться забавой на ночь, которую он потом безразлично передаст «на пробу» товарищам. Здесь пригодились некоторые уроки несчастной Октавии, а также и ее второго хозяина.

Очень ненадежно удерживать мужчину, лежа на спине и раздвигая ноги. Им нужна была земля? Она не была богом, чтобы даровать им ее, но ее знания и бриттов, и римлян, ее опыт и хитрость могли помочь им укорениться. У них были свои обычаи, свои нравы. Не так и сложно было их принять, а эти пришлые со временем приняли ее. У них были свои боги. Можно было притвориться, что приняла и уверовала и в грозного Вотана, и воинственного Тора, и хитроумного Лодура — последний был ей особо симпатичен. Но не было страха ни перед одним из них, как будто все божества и бриттов, и римлян, и англов были лишь маревом. Опасным, пока не понимаешь, что туман рассеется, а вместо пугающих теней окажется пустота. Не надо бояться того, чего нет. И надеяться не надо. Если и отобрала что-то многоликая Морриган у заживо похороненной жертвы, то не жизнь, а веру. Если и осталась хоть слабая ниточка, связывающая ее с богами, то обнаруживалась она лишь в странной тоске и непонятной радости по весне, когда расцветали нарциссы. Женщина плела венки и опускала в воду — в какой-то бессмысленной надежде, что река унесет их куда-то туда, где нашел покой дух несчастной Октавии.

Несмотря на ее неверие, боги не спешили ее наказывать. Она прожила долгую жизнь, пережила детей и многих внуков, увидела правнуков. Она стала слабой и беспомощной, а смерть не спешила к ней приходить, хотя быть обузой для родичей было уже невмоготу. Ее внучка, взявшая на себя заботу о старухе, вывела ее на солнышко погреться, усадила, исполнив ежегодный обряд, положила на колени венок из нарциссов. Старуха прикрыла глаза, чувствуя сморщенной кожей теплоту благословенных лучей. И вдруг свет померк.

Ломота в костях исчезла, спина выпрямилась, ей стало так легко, словно… Она открыла глаза и обнаружила себя на поле белых цветов, которые обычно растут на болотах. Перед нею стояла молодая женщина, и сначала старуха, которая снова почувствовала себя так, словно стала девочкой, приняла ее за Октавию, но это была не она. Октавия была где-то там, на том конце цветочного поля…

***

Жила была «Алиса К. Смит»…

Даже если она и не подозревала о богине, но именем своим она была ей предназначена.

«К.» — означает Кора. Менее суток назад это имя принадлежало молодой женщине тридцати лет — не замужем, детей, близких родственников нет, а столько лет назад, что лучше не считать, а обозначить «давным-давно», — одной забытой, но все еще существующей богине.

Прошли времена, когда люди заботились об удобстве богов; за редким исключением теперь приходится заботиться о себе самому. Богиня нашла себе убежище, которое вполне можно было назвать ее храмом. А Алиса нашла свой естественный исход. Теперь то, что когда-то называлось «мисс Смит», лежало куском застывшей плоти в холодильной камере, а имя было лишь набором символов на листе бумаги.

Скоро за оболочкой Алисы в своих вечных поисках «что же произошло» придет неискушенный жрец.

— Ты нужна мне, Молли, — сказал он. Он бессовестно врал. Ему нужна была не Моли, а тело Алисы для одного из своих экспериментов с целью разгадать некую важную тайну.

Шерлок… Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.

Человек, не признающий ничего, чему нельзя найти рациональное объяснение. Даже если бы все старые и новые боги мира явились к нему со всеми своими дарами и проклятиями, он обосновал бы все естественным стечением обстоятельств или откинул бы как нечто несущественное, лишний коридор в чертогах разума, который можно стереть и забыть.

И все же в своих бесконечных поисках Шерлок был похож на одержимого жреца. И ему было безразлично, что за его искательским экстазом наблюдают. И не просто наблюдают, а внимают как боги — молитвам истинных верующих.

Получив желаемое, он уходил, даже иногда забывая поблагодарить. Конечно, не стоило надеяться на хотя бы безразличное: «Молли, тебе долго там еще? Составишь мне компанию?».

Он ведь знает, что до еще одного убежища Молли Хупер, называемого домом, им какое-то время по пути? Или не знает… Просто все, что не входит в круг его увлечений, не имеет значения. Не имеет значения напиток, выпитый из рук богини, если у него вкус кофе — без молока, две ложки сахара. И капелька магии. Шерлок сколько угодно может думать, что возвращается сюда только из-за собственных экспериментов. Что достаточно легко бросил курить, потому что у него сильная воля. Хотя от Молли Хупер Шерлок, наверно, и яд бы без подозрений принял. Потому что это дала Молли Хупер, безотказная Молли, так желавшая ему помочь и редко сопротивляющаяся его неудержимому напору.

Сама та, которую знали как Молли Хупер, впервые услышала о Шерлоке от вороны. Зрелище, как молодая женщина, сидя на скамейке, отщипывала кусочки от булки и кидала их птице, было необычным, но совсем не чудом для простого обывателя. Просто добрая девушка, и просто не в меру смелая ворона, нагло выпрашивающая еду. Никто бы не подумал, что это встреча двух богинь. Богиням была не чужда страсть смертных женщин узнать и поскорее рассказать новости, а проще — посплетничать.

— Забавный такой мальчишка. Пир-р-рат, — каркнула ворона Морриган.

Персефона не ответила. Задумавшись о чем-то своем, вместо того чтобы кинуть отломленный кусочек птице, она перетеребила его в мелкую крошку.

— Что так? — возмущенно склонила голову набок Морриган.

— Мне просто надоело, что мы только и говорим об этом ребенке. Где-то я понимаю твой интерес, но лишь бы он не породил бурю…

Договорить мудрую истину Персефона не смогла.

Боги не чужды чувства, которое люди называют любовью. Опасное чувство, непредсказуемое. Даже стихии подвластны богам и природе. А любовь — это безумие, болезнь, разрушающая естественный ход вещей, заставляющая терять контроль и рушить миры. Мир Персефоны, может, и не был идеален, но, по крайней мере, стабилен: за зимой приходит весна, за рождением следует смерть. Есть место желанию, легкому опьянению ради продолжения жизни, но никак не болезненному дурману с непоправимыми последствиями… Хотя есть ли смысл предупреждать ветреную богиню, и саму способную видеть будущее?

— Интер-р-рес? — ворона Морриган, расставив крылья, подпрыгнула поближе к туфлям собеседницы. — Скор-р-рее развеять скуку.

Птица взлетела, но, сделав внезапный маневр, оказалась на ветви с чем-то блестящим в клюве. Это был брелок, который ей ловко удалось вытащить с кармана сумки подруги.

— Я бур-р-ря! — каркнула ворона, топчась и теребя трофей лапкой. — Я — Эвр-р-р!

— Воровка! Это не твое! — крикнула Персефона, конечно же говоря об имени.

— Пр-р-риди и отними, — каркала Морриган, прижимая брелок лапой к ветке.

— Оставь себе, — пожала плечами Персефона. — Прими как дар.

— Благдар-р-рствую, — недовольно крикнула Морриган. — Ты скор-р-ро его увидишь. Берегись тогда своих предсказаний. Я чувствую бурю!

Ворона улетела, а надоевший ей брелок упал в траву.

О чем или о ком говорила Морриган, оставалось только гадать. Персефона не обладала даром предвидения, в отличие от Королевы войны, и, признаться, не особо об этом жалела. И хоть в тех местностях, откуда она была родом, искусство метаморфоз среди подобных ей было делом обычным, данным талантом она также не могла похвалиться. Зато, как могла, пыталась следовать принципу: не доверяй трикстерам. Вполне вероятным было то, что пророчество Морриган относилось к одному из «старых приятелей», хотя также могло быть просто сговором двух манипуляторов.

Обманщик Локи всегда появлялся внезапно и исчезал неожиданно, но вряд ли случайно. Они сидели в кафе, как старые добрые знакомые, встретившиеся после разлуки, или обычная парочка на свидании.

Стоило насторожиться, но Персефона действительно рада была встретить его: иногда друга, иногда конкурента, иногда… Но это воспоминание лучше было спрятать подальше, чтобы образ недоступной девы остался нетронут. Просто тогда зима затягивалась, и нужно было немного тепла, чтобы ее разогнать.

Аромат кофе с мягкими нотами гранатового сиропа чуть пьянил, но и настораживал: все не просто так. И нарцисс посреди зимы, и свидание, и кофе. Только вот что ему в этот раз нужно, злому шутнику Локи? Прежде чем сделать глоток, Персефона сама попыталась отгородиться стеной насмешки, такой же легкой и невидимой, как дым.

Ее собеседник был невысок, темноволос, глаза почти черные, большие и слегка на выкате, губы полные, чувственные, с улыбкой то наивной, доверительной, то саркастической. А в общем-то вполне обычный «безопасный» парень.

Кто и когда решил, что бог хитрости рыжий? Скорее всего, это был очередной обман от него самого. Кажется, в его вотчине темные волосы считались уродством. И не приложил ли руку Локи к растиражированному комиксовскому образу, с которого сполна получал дивиденды?

— Ты позволишь мне сделать тебе скромный подарок? — голос его был мягким, как пух, и журчащим, как весенний ручей.

— Я позволю тебе заплатить за кофе, — Персефона невзначай слегка причмокнула, сделав первый глоток: не амброзия с нектаром, но вполне сносно. — Только не думай, что я из тех, кто будет держать над тобой чашу, если все пойдет не так.

Локи беззвучно засмеялся, только зубы блеснули в усмешке — или оскале.

— Такая мелочь, — он положил руку на стол и приблизил ее к руке Персефоны, а она сжала ладонь в кулак, чтобы предотвратить покровительственно-интимное прикосновение, когда его ладонь окажется поверх ее. — Есть кое-что гораздо интересней… — Локи соединил костяшки их пальцев, как будто кулаками они договор скрепляли. Это длилось лишь мгновение, пока застигнутая врасплох Персефона, словно очнувшись, не вздрогнула.

— Завтра… — таинственно, интимно и зловеще шепнул Локи, — он придет… Не упусти… Ты его узнаешь.

За кофе она все-таки заплатила сама, а значит, никакого договора не случилось. И завтра была только цепь маленьких случайностей: один знакомый попросил оказать маленькую, немного странную услугу, «ничего криминального», одному его знакомому. Только богине ли не знать, что ничего случайного в этом мире не бывает. Она встретила Шерлока и впервые заварила для него кофе. Он был словно соткан из нитей смерти, но к этому не были причастны ни Морриган, ни Локи. Она запутывалась в этих нитях, как мошка в сетях паука. Это был неподдельный, неизведанный ею раньше интерес, а интерес богов к людям — это почти что любовь. Локи за это она была благодарна, а благодарность для таких, как она, слишком большой долг. Настолько большой, что ей пришлось уступить, когда Локи пришел взглянуть на ее подопечного.

— И как мне тебя представить? — поинтересовалась она, понимая, что для нее самой это шанс проверить своего кумира. — Он достаточно умен, чтобы распознать ложь.

— Тогда скажи полуправду, — шепнул Локи, почти касаясь губами уха Персефоны. — Я твой старый приятель… Назови меня… Джим…

Самым страшным наказанием за любопытство является разочарование. И все же Персефона продолжала готовить кофе для несведущего жреца.

Кофейная чашка давно остыла, потеряв даже намек на тепло напитка. Осталось только вылить его, сполоснуть посудину, сложить бумаги. Смена патологоанатома закончилась.

— Пока, Молли, — окликнул один из врачей.

Она улыбнулась и даже махнула рукой, привычно вышла из здания, привычным путем добралась до дома, а когда до двери оставалось всего несколько шагов, остановилась, замерла. Кирпичик за кирпичиком, от крыши до фундамента, здание вдруг начало исчезать. Распускающимся огромным алым цветком взметнулось в небо пламя, которое, становясь все бледнее и бледнее, превращалось в другой дом, словно вытащенный из прошлых столетий. Дальше в мгновение ока он начал рассыпаться, оборачиваться туманом, который вдруг превратился в призрачный полупрозрачный дом с колонами, достаточно большой, но как раз на том месте, где стояла Персефона, был маленький зал и алтарь, украшенный нарциссами.

Это были лишь воспоминания. При всем желании она не могла бы повернуть вспять время, да и хотела ли? Хозяйка Царства мертвых оглянулась, почувствовав чье-то присутствие. Это был всего лишь мальчишка лет шестнадцати. И он смотрел не на нее, а во все глаза уставился на мираж, похожий на киношные спецэффекты. Когда же марево рассеялось, он перевел ошарашенный взгляд на банку энергетика в руке — вполне безобидное пойло, и вдруг такой результат.

Это позволило виновнице его замешательства исчезнуть, но не чудесным способом, а просто зайти в старый новый дом, который стоял как ни в чем не бывало.

Тоска по минувшим дням — первый признак признания конца. Для той, кто стоит между жизнью и смертью — непозволительная роскошь. Да, на этом самом месте когда-то одна римлянка, тоскующая по родине, обустроила алтарь богини. Что было, то прошло.

Персефона чувствовала бодрость, какую не дал бы никакой стимулятор. Ее недопустимая выходка придала ей небывалую уверенность. Боги живы, пока их помнят. Случайный свидетель вряд ли свяжет свое видение с Персефоной и вряд ли о нем расскажет, но точно не забудет, а если повезет, то задумается о смерти. Тогда рано или поздно они еще встретятся.

Решение тоже пришло само собой: Персефона не станет нарушать естественный ход событий, что бы не случилось. Если она не желала вмешиваться в чужие войны, то это не значило, что она была настолько наивна, что не поняла, как ее используют. И Морриган, и Локи зачем-то нужен ее Шерлок. Перед ними у нее имелось сильнейшее преимущество — терпение. Шерлок может, пока не устанет, бродить в собственных коридорах разума — в этом мире столько загадок. Когда же подойдет его срок, она окажется рядом.

— Ты веришь в меня? — спросит она. А что может быть реальнее, чем Молли Хупер? Он не сможет отрицать то, что так очевидно, и навсегда останется с нею на поле, белом не от снега, а от никогда не отцветающих асфоделей.


End file.
